Under the same tree
by FritsL
Summary: Little did I know that I wanted to grip and pull his hair, but not to hurt him. That I wanted him away from the cute pink, but not to have her. If I had know I wanted him to see me, not the rest of this damned high school we are attempting. Who knew a simple tree could set me to realizing that.. *NARUSASU*
1. Intro

Have you ever hated something, just because it's too perfect?  
So perfect that the whole world wants it.  
And you want it to.  
You don't fight to get it. You don't search for another way to get it.  
No, You simply hate it.

It's only natural for me to hate when I noticed sasuke uchiha was around 100 times better than I.  
I wanted to rip off his duckbut hair off and feet it to his fangirls, so that they would vomit and make sasuke clones -which I know they would manege one way or another. Especially the certain pink, who had always been the cutest of the bunch in my eyes. Back then I didn't know it wasn't because I wanted sakura to see me, I wanted the arrogant uchiha. I wanted to grip and pull his hair, but not in a way to hurt him. Quite the opposite.  
I wanted him away from the girls, but not because I wanted them.  
I just wanted to be seen by him. Not as the loud mouthed clown, who stands in the lowest rank of popularity lader in konoha high. While he was the highest.

But I've not always know myself that well and believe me, it took me awhile to find out I wanted him in places I had never even thought of before.  
And this story starts off with the time I was unaware of my own feeling. It starts off with the days.. I only saw sasuke as the jerk who was my enemy.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto uzumaki.  
Low ranked knockelhead Ramen lover.  
Imposible crush on a gorgeous pink called sakura haruno.  
My foster parents is iruka.  
My parents dies when I was very young. I can't even remember them. `my mums smile faded away and my birght unusual blond hair is the only thing I have left to tell me I look like my dad.  
But enough with the sadness I still have good things to tell, believe it!  
I have a foster brother. Konohamaru. He's the best brother I could wish for! I do anything to make him proud.  
His parents passed away, when his grandpa passed away to he started living with iruka, who was also his teacher at that time.  
Everyday I go to the thing called konoha high for special talented teens. Honestly I couldn't care less about the whole damn school if it wasn't for my parents or my dreams. My dad used to be very high ranked at the school, he worked there. That's probably how I got in because I'm feeling like I don't really have any talents. So I guess, I should just make never giving up a talent, since that's the only thing I'm good at.  
The school is rather obsessed with who is popular and who isn't. Believe me, I'm not. Mater of fact I'm pretty much hated, without a legal reason.  
But that isn't even the worst thing about school, no the worst thing is the arrogant basterd named sasuke uchiha. With his damned dark natural duckbut shaped hair making all the girls fight over him as if he was the last fucking pink handbag in this world. Even worse if he was last piece of food. It's war for the arrogant basterd, Not to mention I have never, and I do mean, never heard anything nice coming out of that depressed emo mouth of his. How could you even like that? Okay I get the looks.. a little.. maybe. But his inside is just like a big bag of bitch piss!  
Ew, that's kind of gross..

" Bye iruka I'm leaving" " you're not going to finish breakfast?" " No, not hungry, ,acedently thought about bitch piss.." I blushed grinning. " I wonder what's going on in that mind of yours" He said smiling before I closed the door. I walked out of our small, but nice house. I heard the window open, konohamaru. " Nii-san! have good day!" He yelled happily. " You bet I will!" I yelled grinning. I really want konohamaru to think I really have fun, and that my days in high school are super cool, that I'm super cool. That might cost situations where I lie but I do it because I love him. I waved walking off.

I walked into the class, no one was at their place since kakashi, our mentor was reading his book. Make out paradise. There's almost no way that's not a pervert book. Also the way he smirks blushing while reading it. It's that he's still pretty young that he's not an old pervert but young perverts are pretty gross to. I looked around the room, kiba was yelling proudly about this girl he was going to hook up with. Just like him. He's really cocky and someone always carries a dog with him, in school. Dog training is his talents, I didn't know it was a sport but apparently he's good at it since he wins medals. Soon he also came high on the list of hard running. The whole thing about always hooking up with girls is a mistery to me. I think he never did it or never stayed with a girl. Not that I'm the one to talk, I never had a girlfriend ether.

In the back of the class was hinata, quiet, but one of the nicest people in our class. Though I never talked to her, I know she's an artist. She never talks to people, she only draws, like always. She blushed as I smiled at her.  
On the other side of me was a group of yelling girls. I suspected sasuke was somewhere in the middle of that group. Sasuke uchiha. Talents? basically everything. Mostly sports. Running, football, soccer, basketball, fighting, EVERYTHING! Let's not even get started on all the times he has beaten me in those things. I wish I could beat him so hard he will never show that smirk again. Just his smirk, he doesn't smile anyway. Arrogant emo bastard. God, me and my bad temper. I guess my attempts to beat him and my bad temper are the main reasons people dislike me or bully me. Oh and the wiskers. Did I mention I have wiskers? They're scars but still, somehow people dislike them. I don't get their fucking problem, they keep saying things like ' I bet he thought he was all cute and emo and cut them himself' me emo? No, I'm quite positive, even the things they say don't bring me down. They should see their prince, with his emo hair and no emotion. I'm way more fun than he is, believe it!

When the lesson started I heard the girls gossip about sasuke. It bothered me but I guess everyone was talking about the same things. The year just started, they're going to chose new people for on the football team. Didn't the dickheads notice the team is the same every year? of cores they because only the popular guys are in it. Which means I won't get in. I'm trying, oh I'm trying way to hard. For me that is the way to get excepted, then I mean as a person. I don't get why people hate me anyway. I never do anything mean or wrong, I'm actually a nice guy even if I have to say it myself. Sure I have a short temper but I wouldn't get mad if it wasn't for them. But I'll keep trying to make friends, because I believe that's most important.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked out off the school. I saw people sitting on the grass, painting drawing, boys playing soccer. Yes it was an ordinary day on konoha high, with good weather. I walked past sakura and ino's group, them standing in the middle. They were trying to become famous, singing, modeling, they didn't care as long as they become famous and one of them is first. Also they ant sasuke to be their famous sports husband. Their smart girls but they do annoy me. Well not sakura of cores, she's too beautiful to be annoying.

I walked to the big field behind the school. No one ever was there. It was a training field that was pretty much abandoned. So since I had promised myself I would get better and I'd get on the team this year it seems like a good plan I train there. So there I was, starting to train at the big fielt during the break and after school. Without anyone knowing I was there or noticing I was gone. Like that days past, soon a week. It became monday, and again I was training there, at that field.

I sat down breathing heavily. One of the first breaks I had taken. I usually don't take breaks then again it's my motto that you can't work on an empty stomach. One off my motto's, I have a lot of motto's. I heard something above my head in the tree I was sitting against and looked up. Only to see someone sitting in the tree. I looked closer, he was drawing, well holding a notebook and a pencil. He sure as hell looked like the uchiha basterd, but there's no way he'd draw. " oy!" I yelled happily. I saw his face changing from ' fuck' to ' FACKKKFACKFUCKFACCKK' that's when I noticed it really was sasuke. I jumped up yelling " What the heck are you doing? spying on me!?" He rolled his eyes and jumped down, "shut up, I don't want people to know I'm here" " But.. you're the football captain right?" " yes" " so-" " I won't help you" He told me. " Who asked for your help ass!?" I yelled. "hn" "Have you.. seen me training?" I rubbed my head blushing. " it was hard not to notice since I was in that tree" he stated obviously walking back. Damn I really wanted to keep that a secret. I don't like people knowing it, specially the captain! and now it won't be long until it'll confront me anywhere. " trying to make the team?" he asked. " No!" I said. of cores. you don't have to be a genius to find that out. " hn" " don't tell anyone I'm training here.." " don't tell anyone I'm here" He replied. " You're not going to leave?" I whined. " tch ,I'm not going to leave _my_ spot for an idiot like you.." " Well I'm not going to leave for a basterd like you!"


	4. Chapter 3

I looked at naruto. He wasn't training like he usually was. Most certainly because I'm here. I ignored him and started drawing.  
"Oy sasuke!"I heard him yell. "what?" " Go away, I can't concetrate" he told me. I knew he couldn't. But somehow I liked to watch him training, he reminded me of myself. Only more happy, and he's bullied, less silent, pretty annoying actually. The loud mouthed kid always yelling for attention. He humiliated himself to make people see him but people stopped laughing, got bored. I never thought he was funny anyway. But his scream for attention is now answered with a simple "naruto shut up" Or "naruto you're annoying". He's been in my class for a long time now. No one really cares for him. Not that I do but knowing someone understood what I felt, was nice. I was the one of the only once who known he lost his parents and I understood his loneliness . Somehow I despite the fact I alsways made fun of him, ignored him, I should be the one helping him. I know how hard it is to fight for things, but I kept close to myself, quiet.

"HEY REACTION?! hey teme!" "what?"I asked harsh snapping out of my thoughts. "I can't train when you're here!"he told me. "it's not like I'm looking anyway" I saw him bite his lip. I couldn't help but think about the fact girls didn't think he's cute, isn't he the kind of guy girls should go, fangirl about? like cute, or whatever they think. "FINE!"he yelled. Then again he's loud. But he does work hard. I used to work as hard as he does. My brother used to be the captain of this football team.I remember how proud my father always was. Of cores I wanted that same love. My fathers love. I now am the captain of the football team. Of cored I'm glad I'm the son my father would want but to be honest I'm doing what I want to do. Was that bit of attention worth it? I don't even look up to my dad anymore. I became who I despise. I wonder if it's worth it.

I saw naruto stopping with running. He never really took a break. I wondered why he stopped until I heard his belly grumble. I mentally facepalmed myself. Is he an Idiot?. He grunted back to his belly. Nevermind.. He's the biggest idiot. "take a break, dope"I yelled at him. "I don't take breaks" he told me. "I have extra ramen" He bit his lip "and hot water.." I continued. "Fine!"he yelled. I jumped down and threw a bag of instant Ramen to his face. Honestly That's the only one I had but I don't like them. I still don't know why the maids keep putting them with my stuff. I told them I'll make my stuff my own. I hate the fact they are so hung up about it. They're not my mum so they shouldn't pretend like they are.

"You said you had two bags.." "I didn't, I said I had one extra" "But you have none" "I don't want one" "how could you not want ramen?!" "I don't like ramen" "then why did you bring it?" "someone else packed it" "bu-" "I can also throw it away" "FINE!" He yelled taking the ramen. I sat down. "why are you always here anyway?" He asked me sitting down next to me. A little too far, but I didn't mind, I don't like being close to people. "No reason" "seriously?" "It's not really your business."I said. He didn't reply. "But you're like super popular, You could sit wherever you want"he said smiling. How can he smile like that? I know he wants friends. "Hn." "You're not sitting with your other popular friends?"he asked in a mocking tone. "I don't have friends" I replied. He frowned. "how's that?" "People might hang around me.. But don't go think they're my friends" I said standing up. "What you're too good to have friends? People want to be friends with you yo know!"He asked mean. "whatever." I said walking off.

Naruto p.o.v  
I looked at sasuke who left. What did he mean with 'I don't have friends' ? Why can't I know why he's here or what he's doing? what is he, like living two lives or something? asshole, going all movie star super hero. I sighed and slurped my ramen. I couldn't hate him for giving me ramen though. It's my favorite. I looked at the tree. He forgot his notebook. I couldn't help but being curious. That's just how I am. I climbed into the tree, took his notebook, climbed back down. I thought a bit before opening the notebook. The first page. It was a raven. Beautifully drawn. Like a angelic demon, with black wings. I don't know how to describe it. I bit my lip, no mater how curious I was I decided to close the book and put it away. Leaving him at least a little of privacy. But who knew he was this.. Interesting. Not just a blank douchebag.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke wasn't at the field today. I wonder if he left because of me. I sighed and walked around the hallway. I didn't even really lift my feet, I was mocking. How stupid is it that I still have sasuke's stupid book and I can't even give it to him in the class?! No, he would get mad 'don't talk to me dope.' 'shut up' . He would say something like that, in his stupid emotionless . I looked up and saw the duckbudwalking into a calmer part of the school. "sasuke!"I yelled. "what?"He asked harsh. "You weren't at the field today" "So?" I bit my lip at the raven's harshness. "I have you're sketchbook" He looked up, somehow shocked. Only for a mere second, soon swept away by his glare "Give it" He almost grunted. Well I always knew he was an asholic weird guy, no surprise. "Yeahyeah"I took the book out of my orange-black backpack and handed it to him. He took it like it was a mother getting her baby back after it's first day off school. Or.. more like the baby was kidnapped. At least that's what I could read from his darn pokerface. "Did you look into it?" he asked worried. Well, I didn't really look into it. I saw one drawing. I held back, I have the right to say I didn't right? I wouldn't really lie. I would just, change the truth a little. Then again if I told him I had he would probably kill me and ruin my high school and If I didn't it would all be okay. "No, why would I want that?" He "hn" ed and walked off. Oh my, he's such a social guy.

That day I noticed myself looking at sasuke. My emotion was somehow being really messed up. It kept switching. Somehow at some moment I might actually think sasuke was nice, that I liked him. Seconds later I would hate him as much as before. Sometimes more, then less. I would feel envious when girls stared and talked about him. Is he all they talk about? Somewhere I caught myself wondering how I would feel if sasuke was normal. Not the most popular guy. Would we be friends? would I like him? But after a few fangirlish yells and stupid replies and cocky faces from him the thought was swept away and I hated him again. I was confusing the hell out of myself to be honest. I smiled as the bell rang once again.

"Sakuraa! you want to go o-" "iew no"She replied laughing. It didn't really hurt. The useless questions had become part of my daily routine, but I wasn't really trying. I asked because I always did. When I was bored, when I had nothing to say, when i felt lonely, I'd just ask sakura out on a date. I saw sasuke look up and frown a little. Soon I did the same noticing that if I noticed that, I had to be looking at him to. "You asked sakura out?"I heard a guy say walking up to me. "Yeah, so?" "Haha, are you dumb? you little fox kid" Again with the whiskers, don't they have anything better to call me? "the names getting kind of old"I told him smirking. "Oh yeah? well you're just an attention seeking bitch. Haha! if I was you're mum I would kill myself too." I bit my lip, Pulled my fist up. I was going to punch the life out of this guy. before I could someone was standing in between. Sasuke. "If I was you I'd kill myself. Talking about things like that, just because you have no pain in your life. And you are still a little bitch, at least he was a reason" He said. "You're on his side? come one you know it was true" The guy said smirking. "Get a life"sasuke simply said before pulling both of us out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 5

"I'm Going back to kill him! he's so death!"I yelled mad. Sasuke was holding my hands behind my back. I couldn't go anywhere, I knew it. "Why the fuck did you interupt?! it was none of your fucking business!" "naruto calm down." "Fuck you! I'm not going to let him talk about my mum! Fucking let go off me! I'll kill him." "Nar-" "You don't know what him talking about my parents like that does! You didn't go through what I did! I'll kill him and his perfect fa-" "You want him to be right? because he'll only prove his point if you do. You're mother would be disappointed" I bit my lip at sasuke's true stating. "Will you kill him or hear my out first?"He asked me. I frowned. What the heck does he have to say? "Fine.. do your thing"i said and he let go off my -now sore- arms. "Now why the fuck did you interrupt, snap or at least show attention to anyone?"I asked pissed off he did. I didn't know what I found worse. I wanted to kill the guy, But I also wanted sasuke to stay calm. "because you can't talk about parents like that" He mumbled. "well guess what?! I'm fucking used to it! they left me right? that's what I get for being an orphan, seems fucking fair to me! Bully the good guy orphan! seems logic to me" I said sarcastically happy. He looked down, knowing he was to blame to.

"what were your parents like?" "I won't tell you" he nodded understanding. Surprising me.

"I lost my mother to.." He mumbled. I looked at him. "but.. I didn't know"I said. Not knowing what to say. Of cores my heart breaking a little, sad story, knowing I hated him while he knew my pain. It was me to blame. For once I had no excuse for blaming him. He kept quiet. Apparently that was it. I got the message behind it; he wanted to let me know he understood my pain.. A little. But there was nothing more. No sad story. No words about his mother. What his father was doing. Not when, or how old he was. Not what his mother was like. I wanted to know it all though. I wanted to know more about him now that I knew were were on the same ship. I wanted to know everything. For the slightest seconds the overflow of feelings surprised me. It was almost too hard to handle as I searched for words fitting in this situation. What did he want me to tell? Oh yeah.. my parents. "They were good people, I look up to them a lot" I bit my lip. Wondering if I should open up to him. "you see.." "You don't have to tell me because I told you that.."He said emotionless. I shut up. We sat there, on the stairs, somewhere in the school. It was a nice silents. The students were in their lessons, probably did notice me yelling, since I snapped. "You should stop snapping like that" Sasuke told me. " It's not like I can help it" "Because you're an idiot" "well sorry mister emotionless" " Over emotional dope" "Teme!" he smirked, I smiled. "thanks.."I mumbled embarrassed. "for what?" he asked. "Nothing.. Just remember I owe you one!" I said walking off. " hey naru-" "See ya"

sasuke p.o.v

That was weird. I feel weird. Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I nervous? well it is the first time I told anyone about my mum's death. That's supposed to be kind of scary, I mean you are telling somthing big. Then why didn't I ever open up to anyone and I'm doing it so easily to this idiot? is it because he's been through the same.. or more? I bit my lip and walked outside. I caught myself walking to the usual three instead of to my house. Since It was a nice day outside I didn't have any need to go home anyway. I'd rather stay at school as long as I can. I looked through my drawings. Mad at myself when I noticed lately, I've been drawing naruto, without any reason. Or a atleast the things I draw made me think of him. I looked a the fox, standing proudly together with a raven. Such a weird combination though I liked the picture. They stood proud by each others side. Does naruto resemble the fox? it seems like the most logic thing to me, though a fox is also just a very beautiful animal. I sighed and started drawing again. Secretly hoping I would never have to go home again. Hoping that my mum would come back. How I wish she would..


	7. Chapter 6

I walked into the classroom, I forgot my lunchbox. Only sakura was there, working on something. I walked up to her with a grin on my face. Sakura had never really liked me. She's cute, smart and so much more. But she just finds me annoying. " Hey sakura-chaan!" I yelled happily. "Stop being so loud, naruto" " sorry sakura-chan" "don't call me that!" I pouted " okay, anyway, do you have something to do? I mean, I got these cards for the movie and I'll have to use them soon and well.. If there's one you want to see" I mumbled. She bit her lip, as if she was thinking before saying " i'm sorry naruto, I already have a date today" I frowned, I asked he on a date so many times, but some random dude asks her and she just says yes? I'm not even ugly compared to other guys. My blond hair and blue eyes should be every girls dream. "Oh,.. well, with who?" She smiled " sasuke-kun" I grunted " of cores, asshole" I walked out, sakura yelling after me. Anger took me over as I ran to the tree. I knew just telling people he was there would hurt him more. But I'm not a backstabber. I'd rather punch. In the face. I pulled him out of his damn tree. "What the he-" I interrupted him with a punch in his face. His head slammed against the tree, his glare burning into me. "What the fuck are you doing?" He grunted mad. I thought about it. What am I doing anyway? If he likes sakura I should be happy for her. No, she deserves better than that. He's an ass. The bigest jerk I can think off. He held his head, still glaring as if I just started a world war. Which was close to this. "Do you even like her?" I asked mad. I now realised how stupid that sounded. but still I felt like it was right thing to ask. No, I wanted to know. It was important. "What?" " You heard me!" " I don't know what you're talking about" " screw you!" I tried to punch him. He turned me and pushed me against the tree. I was forced to look at him. His eyes, empty, frustrated, Hateful. "Why don't you explain before loosing you're calm? hotheaded idiot" I glared and kicked him off me. "Nevermind, You're an asshole" I said walking off. To be honest, I had forgotten why I hated him and why I was mad in the first place.I just thought off all kinds of reasons, unreasonable reasons. He's a jerk. He's popular and he took my girl. " Hey dope" I turned around. "Idiot, what are you talking about?"He was still talking calmly. he and his damn poker face, and voice. "You're the idiot, are you trying to hurt he, play with her feelings?" "Don't play dumb, sakura of cores!" " sakura?" "Yeah, she told me she's going on a date with you" "And you just believe her? It's called a fangirl, don't be so damn jealous" I bit my lip. "but.. she told me" " well she was lying." Sakura wouldn't lie like that right? Why would she? It's not like this makes it better. "No sakura wouldn't do that" Sasuke frowned. "Well sorry to break it to you but maybe you should just give up" " never" "well It's your problem" He walked off.

I sat down against the tree. Am I that disgusting? Do they hate me that much? Why? Why do people hate me? I closed my eyes and laid my head on the tree. I'm so useless. I will never make friends. Everyone hates me. " Naruto" I heard sakura's voice behind me in a whisper. "What?" It sounded a little more harsh then I wanted to. "I'm sorry I couldn't go on a date with you but.. We're going bowling with some friends.. maybe you'd like to come" I looked up, probably the biggest smile on my face. At that moment I didn't care that she lied. I didn't care how many times she had hurt me. I was close to getting friends. " Yeah! I'd love that, sakura-chan" " Stop calling me that" She whined " sorry" "Anyway, see you tommorrow" She walked off again. I smiled , that smile wouldn't be washed off my face. Because it was a real smile.


	8. Chapter 7

Sasuke bit his lip at the words that were spoken on the other side of the phone. "but I-" He stopped talking and frowned. "I'm going to practice with some friends" I could see something was bothering him. My head snapped down when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Of cores. Yeah phone go off when I'm.. Watching sasuke.. without him knowing. I slowly took my phone out.

_hey naruto, Is 4 o clock at shikamaru's place okay? the Nara manson, you know where it is right? xsakura' _

I texted her back that it was fine before hearing a ' damn it' in front of me. Sasuke. "hey teme. What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound not all to curious or worried. I usually don't see him show emotion. It kind of had me worried. Not that I'd ever admit it. of cores he had emotions. He's just a teme. " Nothing" " Liar" "what?" " You lied on the phone, and now you're lying again" It was a statement. Because I knew I was right. " Who says I was lying?" "Me" he glared at me. " well I don't give a shit about you. I'm leaving" "to where?" I asked. Pushing him a little more. Until he'd break and he'd calm my curiousity. "what are you, stalking me?" he asked cocky. "No way!" " Dope" " teme" We glared at each other for a few seconds until I broke the glares and silents "Do you want to come to my place?" He looked down. "Fine" He tried to sound touch but his voice was soft. He felt like he had lost this one. I knew he did. But he'd never admit it. Just like me.

"you're still not going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked while me and sasuke walked to my place. "Just a family dinner" I nodded. Knowing that his family situation wasn't nice. Of cores he'd miss his mum. But was it that bad? he still has a dad right? and a brother, if I'm not mistaking. Why does he hate that so much then? I decided to not ask. For once making a smart choice. Because I knew he'd be pissed about it. I thought about what the hell I was thinking bringing him home. Yesterday we wanted to punch the life out of each other. Well I wanted to. Not even the life out of him, since I would never do that. I'd hate that. " that sucks." I mumbled not knowing what to say ether.

I opened the door letting sasuke in. " Naruto niisan!" Konohamaru yelled jumping on top of me. " Hey little konohamaru" "Shut up I'm almost bigger than you!" He yelled grinning. He grins like me, and like iruka, happy. I guess we're not bound by blood, but by the smiles that we put on her face even after everything we've been through. Iruka walked in "hey naruto and.. sasuke?" " hello iruka" Sasuke mumbled. Iruka had sasuke and me in one class in elementary school. He had a hand full on us, always fighting, yet not able to react as he usually does since I'm his son and sasuke's situation is different. At least that's what he said. "You two like.. stopped fighting?" "No" me and sasuke said monotone before glaring at each other. "Oh, then what's going on?" "Nothing iruka" I said walking up, knowing sasuke would follow me.


	9. Chapter 8

Fuck fuck fuck fuck" I looked at the clock noticing it was four o clock. I was screwed. I ended up having so much fun with sasuke I didn't notice the time. Well fun.. I enjoyed it but then again we were fighting pretty much. "what?" Sasuke asked. "I'm late" " for what?" " I was going somewhere with some people from our class" I said while pulling on my shoes. "how late were you supposed to be there?" " at four" " you're not that late." " It's a twenty minutes walk!" I yelled at sasuke. I found it his fault. I saw him sigh and role his eyes. "It's not a that big deal" "Yeah sasuke, for someone who has every fucking thing in the world! but this is my only chance for making friends!" I slipped into my jacket while yelling at him. I tried to run out but he stopped me. "come with me" He took my hand and pulled me the other way. To the school. That's the opposite way of the nara maison. I was surprised I followed him but when he pushed me into a black, expensive looking lamborghini I didn't really mind anymore. I felt him push the gas. My heart was beating unusually fast. I told myself it was from the run, but I was pretty sure it was because of sasuke's actions. I looked at sasuke in surprise as he drove as fast as he could. I didn't really know what to say. Of cores I was confused. I didn't know sasuke had drivers licenses, let stand a car. I didn't expect him to help me. " w-what do I say to sakura?" I asked. I don't know why. I felt bad for asking it. But I wanted to say something. this was the first that came into my mind. "Tell her that you were with me. Ino and sakura will buy it" I nodded. For once I planned on following him. Then again, he's probably more social than I am. He has friends, and stuff. " thanks.." I mumbled looking down. Sasuke parked the car in front of shikamaru's door and I jumped out. "Naruto you're late!" I heard sakura's sharp voice come into my ears. It felt like a disease in my ear. "Sorry sakura-chan! I was with sasuke" "Sasuke!?" Ino and sakura said monotone. I looked behind me to see sasuke raise his hand. "So, he's coming to?" Sakura asked. "well no" " then why were you late?" " well I uh" " Naruto, you are so anno-" " I'm coming" The voice of my hero was sasuke's, right behind me. I heard him close the car. Sakura and ino went fangirl mode while the guys roled his eyes, sighing. I gave sasuke the most thankful look I could give him. I felt like he saved my life.


	10. Chapter 9

"that wasn't so bad right sauce cake?" "don't call me that" "but I'm right, right?" "no, I'm never doing anything with them again" "come on I know you liked the attention" I teased. He glared at me. "naruto exactly why do you think I'm always sitting somewhere no one can see me?"Sh snapped at me. I looked down. Of cores. I knew that he didn't like that much attention. But to be honest I felt bad for getting him into this, that's why i wanted him to say it wasn't that bad. "yeah yeah.. "I mumbled suborn. "No seriously, you think I have everything you want but it's not nice. At all"He said stern. "maybe not for you, since you're spoiled but for me it's a dream"I mumbled mad. He glared, and he looked hurt. It was like it tightened my heart a little. he quickly recovered. "just saying, dope. Anyway I'm leaving." He stood up. I honestly didn't know what came over me when I took his hand saying "no! you can stay... if you want t- nevermind.." I Mentally punched myself. He smirked. "afraid you'll miss me?" I glared at him. "Like hell!"I yelled. "We can go to my place.. then you can make me breakfa-" "FUCK YOU!"I yelled. "okay, then I'll be leaving" He said taking his bag and pulling on his shoes. "I hope you'll get assraped on your way home"I grumbled suborn. At that moment iruka yelled upstairs. "Naruto! I'm going somewhere, konohamaru's at machi's.. you can stay at with sasuke?!" Oh god this had to be set up. It couldn't be anything else. "I can stay home alone.."I mumbled. I iruka sighed. "No problem iruka, he can stay with me" "thank you sasuke!" "it'll be troublesome but anytime.." I glared at sasuke. He just wanted to annoy me. Fucking jerk.

"still want me to get assraped? dope" "fuck you!"I yelled. "hn" I looked at him. The look on his face always switched between a perfect poker face and a mean smirk, but never have I seen him really smile. "so you're parents won't mind me coming over?" "nah, my dad's never home anyway" I felt sorry for him. Iruka was always there for us when we needed him. But then again my real parents were there for me.. but only at the start. Now I just really miss them. Sasuke must miss his mother to. He seems like a real mommy's boy. "Ah, okay, well them we'll have the house for our own!"I said happily.

Little did I know that it was quite the opposite. When we got in I saw some other guy standing in the kitchen. He looked older than us, and exactly like sasuke. Though his hair was blacker and it didn't have the same damn duck butted hair style. "hello little brother" "piss off itachi"Sasuke mumbled taking me to his room. "uh I'm naruto!"I yelled awkward. "Nice to meet you"I heard him say. "wow aren't you two close" I mumbled. "Shut up.." He said taking a bag of chips from his desk.

I looked around his room. Black white and dark blue, modern. I expected something like football posters, or things of his favorite club on the wall. The only thing I saw on the wall was a beautiful big drawing. "You drew that?"I asked. "No, I can't draw" Liar. I know he can. Why is he hiding it? "then who did?"He held up his shoulder. "You sure? I saw you draw one time an-" "I'm sure" "Bu-" "shut up.. my mum drew it okay" He told me. I looked down. "I'm sorry for pushing" "Hn" "Oeh! xbox!"I yelled taking the control. I saw sasuke role his eyes as I yelled about beating him really hard. "in your dreams"I said simple before we started playing.

If you had ever told be I would be looking at how sasuke was trying to sleep, in his bed, I would have laughed at you. I hate sasuke. He's a bastard. Anyway there's no way he'd ever talk to me. He's too 'good'for that. The jerk.  
But here I am. Looking at sasuke, while he is half asleep. "hey sasuke"I whispered. "hn?"He grunted. "Do you like playing football?"I asked. Because somehow I never got the impression he did. "Not really"He grunted softly. "why?"I asked. He held up his shoulders, looking really weird since he was laying down. "I'd love to be in your place"I told him stretching and turning around. "hn" He grunted before I felt him turn as well. Somehow I felt like his bed was mine and I slept here everyday. I had to mentally smack myself and tell myself that I was laying in the bed of my bigest rival. But It didn't help. I felt good.


	11. Chapter 10

" I made breakfast!" I said smiling. "ramen?" He asked. I glared at him. "Fucking problem with that?!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes. "no" " Good because I'd kick your sorry ass!" He sighed " are you always like this in the morning? because I'm not really a morning's person" " screw you" He smirked and sat down. I looked at him carefully has he started drawing. The book on his lap so that I couldn't see what he was drawing. The noodles in front of him. Still full. I had almost ate all of mine. Since I eat to much. I'm happy he had ramen though. I didn't expect him to have ramen. Maybe his brother likes ramen. No loves ramen, you don't simply like ramen. You'll love it. Atleast I love ramen. Till the fucking end. I looked at sasuke's bowl of ramen- which was still full- and grinned. Slowly trying to steal it. Which was easier than I thought Since he was really into his drawing. When I Calmly finished his bowl of ramen- sort of dissapointed it was that easy and boring- I studied sasuke again.

" Why don't you take drawing lessons?" I asked him. "I'm not good" "I don't believe it" "I don't want to.." "Bulshit" "It's not.. I don't want it" I pouted. "Are you scared of what people think of you?" He glared at me "No" "fine fine.. will you show me?" I asked him. " No" I pouted again. "Asshole" He closed his sketchbook and walked away. "Wait are you hiding it from me?!" I yelled at him. He didn't react. "Asshole!" I yelled after him. I swear I heard him chuckle. and somehow, that sound made my inside become blurry.

Sasuke p.o.v

I glared at my hand a little. It's like it was moving on it's own. Curs that hand, without it I could just be a normal football player without the urge to draw the whole time. My dad doesn't want me to know, but my mum was an artist to. She always wanted to go to the school I go to. But to draw. If she was still here maybe she would have talked my dad into letting me have drawing class. But now I don't even dare to ask. Pf, I don't even have time, football practice every second of the day. I looked at my drawing. Not again. Again the whiskers appeared on my sketchbook. Again I was drawing Naruto. He's here! He can see any moment.

Naruto asked my why I didn't take any drawing lessons. How does he know I can draw? He didn't see any of my drawings. Then again, always when he's with me I'm drawing, so It can't be that surprising. I answered simple. Trying to avoid him looking in my book. That would be hard to explain. ' yeah I don't really know why I'm drawing you but I draw you everyday,' Yeah that sounds fucking logic. I stood up and walked to my room. "Wait are you hiding it from me?!" I heard him yell behind me. I smirked a little to myself. "Asshole!" A chuckle escaped my mouth. It surprised myself. I mentally slapped myself. Why did this boy had me acting all weird? I'm usual not this.. Happy. Let stand that I draw people! The only person I ever drew was my mum. but now I was drawing this boy. I'm smiling, feeling good. He's in my house! I've been at his house. I don't like people. So why didn't I hate this hyper loser? He's what I should hate. He annoys me. But not like other people annoy me. Maybe it's the fact that he dislikes me just as much. Or the fact that he tried to punch the life out of me for as long as I know him.

I walked back into the kitchen. He made another bowl of ramen. "You'll get fat" I told him. "Says the guy with just bones" "I have more muscles than you" I stated. " In your dreams!" He yelled pulling up his he does have muscles. " I don't want to see it dope!" I think I'm blushing. Why am I blushing? I never blush.


	12. Chapter 11

I knew it. I just knew it.  
I looked at sasuke's sketching book. My heart was beating, everywhere, except where it was supposed to beat. Not to mention it was off it's normal pase, deciding to beat 100 times faster. I knew this was a bad idea. I mean, not stealing, but stealing from sasuke. He's so closed, apparently for a reason. I wanted to knew everything about him. I wanted to see what he was hiding in that stupid book of his. It couldn't be that special. Okay, he draws great but.. I didn't expect this. I bit my lip and started panicking. Should I give it back and tell him I didn't look? Yeah like hell, he wouldn't believe that again.  
My hand softly stoke the paper. My whiskers, to his duckbutt hair. His mad face. At least he knows himself that much. My smiling face. That's the only way he had seen me. I looked at the next page. I guess I would be the fox. The orange fox. And he'd be the wolf.  
"What are you doing?"  
Sasuke's voice almost made me fall out of my tree. His tree. Uh.. Our tree.  
"Nothing" I said blushing and having a heart attack. I saw his eyes change while I tried hiding his book. "Fuck" He mumbled before I was pulled out of the tree. He took my collar and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't move. Not because he's that strong. I was just shocked. He easily ripped the book out of my hands and shoot me another glare before letting me go. "Fucking explain" I gave him a sarcastic laugh. "I'm the one who should explain?! Oh this is just great" He seemed shocked by my reaction. My smile dropped off my face. That also shocked him. "Oh like I'm the one wrong here?, I think you should explain first" I saw his eyes change from pitty and shock into his own bad mood. "What the fuck is there to explain, naruto?! Yes I don't want friends, yes I do draw, I hate my dad and brother, my mum was killed, and you saw every fucking thing right!" This time it was my turn to be shocked. But He didn't explain what I wanted to know. Why was I in that book way too much? Why did he look happy in his drawing if he was in that drawing with me? why did he keep trying to be what he was not? what his brother was, or is? he's not his brother, he's great this way. He shouldn't be embarrassed about things he drew.  
"Oh and that makes it okay to fucking stalk me?! that makes it okay to hide yourself in your emo world?!" His eyes widened. No that was not what I was trying to say. Not at all. I wanted to tell him he could be himself with me. I wanted to tell him that he drew beautifully. I wanted to tell him we could be motherless together. I.. I wanted to hug him, somehow. I wanted to find some balls to tell him I felt like he was the first friend I had ever had.  
His eyes showed hurt. He tried to keep his glare on his face, he tried to frown out of madness, but he was sad. I could see it clearly. "Never fucking mind, naruto" His voice cracking. He took his sketchbook. "wha-" He interrupted me by tearing all the papers in half. It was like his heart was teared with them, and mine asswell. "What the fuck!?" I yelled at him but he turned around and walked away. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to tell him he was just being a stupid pest. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew how much he wanted to be like his brother. I knew how much he wanted to make his mother proud, and I knew how hard it was to be himself with someone. He was himself with me. And it killed me now. Because I knew that, and I threw it away. I turned to the tree and started punching it. "Fuck!" I yelled. "shit fuck damn fucking hell, I'm such a bitch" tears were filling my eyes. My hands were bleeding "damn it all"


	13. Chapter 12

Sasuke p.o.v

I lied on my bed. My head was hurting. My heart to. I guess. Of cores I know that I'm a creep for drawing that. And taking liking to him, which he doesn't even know. Just wait until he finds out I'm fucking crushing him. If, he didn't already find that out by now. I mean another guy being this creepy must mean he likes you right? Wow, he must really regret even talking to me. Let stand sleeping in one bed with me. I turned around in that bed. The bed he had laid in not too long ago. I took my phone out of my pocket. Almost midnight. To my shock the phone in my hand started ringing. "Naruto" it said. I frowned. Should I.. pick up. I gathered all my guts and picked up my phone. "hey" I mumbled. "Oh sasuke, it's iruka" I frowned but my heart skipped a beat. Did something happen to naruto? "Oh, hey" "Sasuke are you with naruto?" "uh n-" "Naruto didn't come home, I'm really worried and I have his phone" Iruka sounded like he was about to break down. "Uh, he's.. here but, he's taking a shower" "Oh thank god" "Sorry for not calling you" "it's fine, I'm glad he's okay.. thanks sasuke" I said it was no problem, my goodbye, and hung up.  
"FuckFuckFuck" I quickle placed my phone in my pocket and took my jacket. Where's naruto? Should I, call him? Of cores not, iruka has his phone. Damn it. I walked outside to be greeted by cold ass wind. Where should I look? Where would naruto be? I've got no idea. Where did I last see him? That I do know. I decided to walk. In because it's easier to walk into him than to ride into him. Then again if he's being raped and kidnaped a car would be nice. Eventually I did decide to walk. It took me a while to walk to school. Specially since I decided not to listen to music. Eventually I made it, I didn't even bother to look at the front of the school and walked to the back where our tree was. Our tree. Yeah, where we had most of our fights. Even the last one, it was there.  
I ran to our tree when I saw the idiot laying against it in his orange shirt. He was sleeping. Idiot. Dope. He looked like he was freezing. His face still a little red. He had been crying himself to sleep. On the grass, against this tree, in the cold. I pulled out my jacket and placed it over him before poking him in his face. He didn't react. I poked him again. Damn the dope it really in a deep sleep. no wonder he always oversleeps. I picked him up. He kept sleeping. Of cores. I rolled my eyes and started walking home.

He looked happy in my bed. He seemed to have calmed down and now that he was under a sheet he looked better. Not utterly depressed. Cute. I blushed and turned around. I felt like creeping on him again. Great going sasuke, that's the whole reason he's mad at you. I pulled out a sleeping trouser out of my drawer and walked to the living room. I kept thinking of how naruto looked laying in my bed. I shouldn't. I shouldn't look at him like that. I shouldn't think about him like that. But still I do.. Why?


	14. Chapter 13

I tried to ignore naruto as he ate his fourth bowl off ramen. Something told me, he'd be nicer to talk to after a few bowls of ramen. "Pf, that was good!" He looked at me like it was only then he noticed he was still at place. "oh yeah.. maybe, I should go home" I glared at him and pushed him back down. "No, " He bit his lip. "I didn't mean what I said! I just freaked out a little" "beacause I drew you?" I blushed. "No! No of cores not" I frowned "then why?" "Because of me.. I guess.. I mean I spend my whole school life hating you but now I actually.." He looked away blushing. "actually what?" "Like you! Like you okay? satisfied?" I frowned. "No, like me? in what way?" He blushed and looked away. " I don't know.. Fuck this I'm leaving" And with that he walked out. Goddamnit naruto. I ran out. "Naruto, in what way?" "Just like" "what would you do if I kissed you?" He blushed and looked away. "Stop talking crap sasuke" "I'm not" "yes yes you are" "I swear!" "sasuke please." I took is arm and turned him. "I'm serious" I pushed him against the wall. "I want my answer" "what answer?" He looked away. "God damn it naruto" "I don't know okay?" "Screw this" I quickly pushed myself closer to him. Soon I pushed my lips on his. I slip my tongue in his mouth and to my surprise he actually kissed back. I don't really know how long I have been in love with naruto. Pretty long, I guess. Or since he came to our tree? I don't know, but I'm madly in love with him. And I hate it. Naruto is the knockelhead. Naruto is the hyper fool everyone hates. Naruto is the one who's non popular. Naruto, is.. He's, a wonderful person. He's sweet, nice, beautiful and hot. Like some kind of god. He's perfect and no one ever noticed. Except from me. And I hope no one will notice, because he's all mine. And He's kidding me right now. Damn. I felt him put his hand in my blackblue hair. It felt like nothing had ever felt like before but... We need air. We pulled back. We looked at each other for a few seconds before he got out under me and left. Leaving me awkwardly faced to the wall. Yeah this is just great. He doesn't want me. He'll ignore me from now on. This will be fun. Fucking hell I don't want him to hate me. But I pretty much brought it on myself.


	15. Chapter 14

"Naruto do you want to sit with us in the break?" I looked at sakura happily and nodded "Yeah sure" I smiled at her. I have always dreamed of this, but ones again the bastard has to ruin it. How is he ruining it? Well by, not being here in the break, making me worry about him. By kissing me. By being on my mind all the time. By being him. By being the conceded emo bastard he is. I took my lunch and sat down on sakura's table. With the cool kids. Sakura, ino, hinata, kiba, shino(I don't get why he's so cool) choji, shikamaru, (don't get why they're cool either) (A/N :cry shikacho is awesome D:) and then there's neji and the weird haired kid who's also always training. The only difference is that he's weird and he actually made the team. Fuck I haven't been thinking about making the team at all. I looked at kiba flirting with hinata. Hinata was blushing but looking at me. Sakura and ino were whining about how sasuke wasn't sitting with them. I felt the same though. But that was because I knew he wasn't there because of me. "naruto are you okay?" This came from hinata, making everyone else look at me. "Yeah yeah I am.. I just, really need to go to the toilet" Everyone laughed as I stood up. I walke outside to the tree. "Hey jerk" "Who are you calling a jerk.. dope" "Teme" "Idiot" "bastard" "good for nothing" "asshole" "weird" "Fucking bi-" "why did you come here?" I looked away. "impulsive" "You're an idiot" i smiled a little. "I know"  
We looked at each other for a while. Without a reason. We just stared at each other not knowing what to say, but not able to look away. He awkwardly coughed "about ye-" His phone rang. I saw him looking ar his phone. "Itachi" He said picking up his phone. His expression changed. "I'll be right there" And then he ran off. "Sasuke is e-" "Fuck off, I just.. Just stay away for a while naruto" I frowned. what the hell?

Sasuke p.o.v  
I road home as fast as I could. as soon as I got home I jumped out of my car. "Itachi what the fuck?!" I yelled at him. "Sasuke shut up" I tried to punch him , he caught my hand "Don't tell me what to do! explain" "He was on a business trip, he's been killed" I glared at him. "How?! by who? where when?" He sighed. "They don't know yet," I pulled my hand out of his grip and turned around. "Sasuke where are you going?" "Away from here."  
I walked to the river close by. I always sat there when I was a little kid. I pulled out a pack of cigarets I had been holding on to for shikamaru. Somehow I really felt like taking one. I pulled out one cigaret and started smoking it. I can't believe this all went so fast. How can itachi just say that so casual? it's also his dad who died. He's killed, how can itachi not go after them? how can itachi not be mad? How can itachi not blame this on him? it's probably because itachi is in one of those badass gangs. God damn it. It's not like I liked my dad or anything. But you know, he was the only person I had left. Together with itachi. But itachi. Itachi is a jerk. He gave everything he had away to go into a gang. My dad was so mad about it he could have killed himself for it. Itachi was his proud. Itachi was his best son. Itachi was the best one. But itachi gave it all away to be.. I don't know what he wanted to be. Maybe he didn't want to be what dad wanted him to be either. But now, we're both wishing we had been what dad wanted us to be. I think he's wishing that as well. Or maybe he's too selfish. I don't know. I guess I'm too selfish too. I bit my lip thinking about my father, about my mother, about the rest of my clan, who I can't even remember. I tried to think of all the things I hate. I tried not to think of who I wanted to be with. Im ashamed I did. I was breaking down. I was crying. I was heart broken. And I still lusted for naruto to hold me, and tell me he knew what I was going through.


	16. Chapter 15

NAruto p.o.v

What the heck is sasuke thinking? let's just not go to school for a week? How can he not show up? To be honest I'm mostly worried. I can't believe I am this worried. I am. The other guys have been asking me to sit with them in the break. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I hang out with sasuke, I'm popular now, or something. I don't know. I can't really enjoy it anyway. Sasuke's a jerk for ruining this for me but I think about him the whole time I'm supposed to be having fun with new friends. I don't think I can handle worrying about him like this. I just don't think I can accept that he's just gone. Is it my fault? Is it because of that call? His family, school, his mum? It's driving me crazy. I just want to know what's wrong. I want to know what he's feeling right now. Is he thinking about me or did something bad happen? or maybe he just doesn't care.  
What if he walked away from home? he did say he dislikes his dad and he'd like to follow his dreams. To draw.  
Okay I don't know if he said that but.. In my mind he did. It's obvious enough.  
I took out my phone and tried to call sasuke. He didn't pick up, the jerk. "Naruto are you okay!?" Sakura yelled. "Hai, thanks sakura-chan" She smiled and nodded. "Good, anyway do you know where sasuke is?" " N0, I was just calling him" She nodded and continued her conversation with ino about whatever. I sighed. I needed to stay in school for a few hours more. I really didn't want to though.  
But well you know, karma, if I do bad things bad things were bound to happen so I just went to sasuke's place after those few hours school.  
I knocked the door. No replie. I knocked again. Again there was no replie. I was getting really pissed because of this idiotic guy. I mean he's the one not coming to school, making me worry, asshole. I rang the bell annoyingly much. "Go away!" I heard sasuke yell. "So you are here?! teme!" He didn't replie while I kept annoyingly knock the door. " sasuke fucking o-" He opened the door and glared at me. He had bags under his eyes. He looked pretty broken. Still hot, but fucking broken. "What?" He asked pissed off. " you weren't at school I was fucking worried, what the fuck happened" "Nothing" He tried to throw the door closed. I pushed it open. "nothing in your ass, what happened?" " My dad was killed okay? My dad was killed, my brother is, I don't fucking know where he is, and I will never fucking be able to have any family again!" I stopped talking and looked down. "are you fucking happy now? Maybe you should consider the worst before you pull your mouth open! I don't talk for a fucking reason naruto! It's not like you can understand" "I can't understand? Sasuke have you forgotten that I'm exactly the same? Back then I would have been happy if there was something worried about me, because no one was there for me, there was no one to annoyingly knock on my door and tell me how much they cared about me, there was no one saying they were worried and there to was no one to say that I was still loved, no one loved me." He looked down. "and you think people love me? you're even dumber tha-" "I love you, asshole" I saw him look up in shock while I was holding back tears. " how can you just say that?" He turned around. " I- I don't know" He sighed. "Naruto leave" I pushed him down on the couch. "How can I just leave? you're fucking broken, I don't want to lose you" I glared at him sternly. Hopeless. He kept quiet and looked at me with big eyes. His strong glare was no where to be found. The cocky bastard was no where to be found. Sasuke was.. weak. He had never been weak. I slowly leaned down and pecked his lips. "wha-" I kissed him again. He kissed back. Not a hint of struggling. He's not reacting because he has given up. I sighed and stood up. I don't want to forse myself on him. I don't want to use this situation that way. I started walking away. "Naruto" Sasuke's voice wasn't even above a whisper. "Yeah?" "C-can you stay the night? I don't want to be alone" I smiled and nodded. "yeah I'd love that."

" I remember my mum as the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I always wanted to marry her. My brother used to be so sweet to, he always helped me train in soccer and football. I liked drawing better though, but I only showed my drawings to my mum, she was the only one who liked them. But I wanted my father to see me to, I wanted him to say the things he said to itachi.. to me. Things like ' that's my boy ' I never really heard them out of his mouth. So I worked harder. I started playing football every second of the day. I wanted to be better than itachi. I never was, because I didn't like it, but when I became team captain my father said it. ' that's my boy' I was happy. But not long after I started hating football. I wanted to do what my mum did. Now I'm scared I disapointed my dad by doing so.. I'm really confused"  
I gave sasuke a soft, sad look and nodded.  
" I don't think either of them is judging you.." " Aren't you scared you're not good enough, that you need to live up to the thing your parents wanted?" I nodded. "They wanted me to go to Konoha high for specially talented, but I'm not really specially talented so yeah.." "How can you say that? you have plenty of talents" "Like what?" " I don't know.. talking to me is one.. and football" I smiled a little. " I guess talking with you is pretty hard" He turned and looked at the sealing. "Sasuke," - He nodded- " What I said, that I love you, I really meant it" He turned to look at me. "You love to easy" I frowned. "It's not just love, it's not family love like with iruka or konohamaru, but also not like with sakura, though that's not really love..." "then as friends?" "No! really as in.. I love you, my heart gets warm because of you, I could spend my whole life just laying in this bed with you" Sasuke frowned and thought about it. " sasuke, can you ell me how you feel about me? it doesn't matter what you say.. just something" He avoid my gaze. His mouth opened a little and closed again. He didn't find the words. I closed my eyes, hoping for an answer, letting him think. I felt the the bed move before I felt two lips of mine. I opened my eyes but closed them as our mouths opened and our tongue's tangled together. I rolled over and sat on top of him, still kissing. I could feel his nacked chest against my arms. Our heat mixing together. I softly kissed his neck and mumbled "I guess I'll take that as my answer" "Idiot" I smiled as I went to his lips again and pushed them on mine like a madman, like I didn't have food in days I just needed some. But I needed Sasuke. And even though my lust for him was unbearible I decided not to let it go further. The boy just lost his father for crise sake. I laid against him with my face in his neck and softly gave him kisses. " That tickles, idiot" " I don't care.."


	17. Chapter 16

When I woke up sasuke was up aswell. I could hear him downstairs. I sighed and hugged the sheets. Hn, beds are just nice. I groaned and tried to sleep again. Waiting untill sasuke would come up. Eventually he did, fully dressed. With a bowl of ramen. "Here your food, if you're finished you can leave" I chuckled. The ass is too suborn. But I didn't worry anymore. "I love you to sasuke" I took the bowl and slurped the ramen until I had eaten all of it. Then I stood there grinning at sasuke. "what is it? dope" I chuckled. "do you ever just relaxe for a while" He looked away. That was a good chance for me to pull him down into the bed and lay on top of him. "Let's do nothing today" He blushed and pushed me off him. "No, you've got school" "I don't care" "naruto we can't just d-" "Watch me" He looked away but sat down on his bed. "Now lye" "Fuck you" I smiled and laid my head on him. "sasu-kun you'll be my pillow today" He glared at me but led me lay on his lap. "Don't it look comfy?" I asked laughing to myself. "No" I chuckled and rolled into the bed a little farter. "God fine" He laid next to me and closed his eyes calmly. "Yay"  
To be honest I'm not a very touchy person. I don't like hugging, I see things the wrong way too often. It's not only that but I also think it's uncomfortable. It's awkward. You hug someone and then it'll end up unconfortable but it's too awkward to switch position. Even though I'm always pretty loud and clear about everything. And I didn't even hug a lot of people. I'm pretty much a loner. Loner's don't hug. But I knew i didn't quite like them. They just look cute. So it surprised me when I felt like reaching out to sasuke. When I wanted to pull him close and chuckle into his hair. Chuckle because of his suborn ness. So that he'd get mad, and he would try to push me away, but I'd keep holding on.  
Yeah I'd like that. but instead I looked at his back. "Sasuke tell me something about you" "Like what?" "Something no one knows, something useless and small" He turned to me. "I brush my teeth tree times a day" I laughed "What you asked for something useless" I shook my head "No it's just that, that's a lot, it's so like you" He glared a little "It's not a lot" "dude I brush my teeth like one or two times" He pulled a discusted face. "That's just gross, you should try to brush them more" "Why?" Sasuke looked away, blushing. It hit me like a knife made or fucking painful hearts as I noticed what he was talking about. " I put lemon in my hair in the summer" he frowned. "Why?" "It makes blond hair shine" "that's bulshit" "NO IT'S NOT!" He sighed "I like tomatoes a lot" I smiled. " I like ramen a lot" "You're unhealthy." "Let's go eat tomatoes and ramen sometime" I grinned at him and he turned away. "You like me right sasuke?" He pushed the sheets away and got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower" "Good luck" He took his towel. "I took that as an yes" "Fuck you"


	18. Chapter 17

"Naruutoooo! where are you with your mind?" Sakura waved in front of my face. "W-what?" "Where are you with your mind?" I looked at sasuke one last time before answering. "Just a little, lost" "So you're in love" I looked at ino. "Ino what kind of logic is that?" "You can see it" Sakura and ino both looked at me with hopeful eyes. "I'm not in love" They sighed disappointed. Yeah right, if they knew they would. Kill me, or fangirl. I'm not quite sure which one, but I think they'd do one of those two. "Hey naruto, we're going to have a game night, you coming?" I looked at shikamaru. "When?" "Today.." He rubbed the back of his head. I smiled. "Sounds cool, count me in!" I grinned happily. "Guys I think you should ask sasuke to" sakura mumbled. "Why?" "well lately he's never there and.. Maybe he'd like to come, it's pretty mean not to" Sakura explained. "Well, that's because we don't like him" Shikamaru mumbled taking another chip. "So harsh"

"No I'm not coming" "seriously?" I sighed at sasuke's answer. "It'll be fun!" "I don't like them" I sighed. "GOD SASUKE HAVE FUN, MAKE FRIENDS!" "I don't want friends" "screw you sasuke I know you do" He shook his head. "please?" "No" "Plea-" "If you sleep over at my place, and make me breakfast, and-" "Fine" He smirked a little. "Okay then I'll come."

"Naruto you're so fucking bad!" "You are teme!" "It's you! dope" Shikamaru and choji laughed while kicking our ass. "You're a good team but.." choji finished for him "We're gamers"  
"WE CAN SEE THAT YOU FUCKING LAZY ASSES STUPID GOD DAMN FUCK!" Sasuke chuckled. Kiba was taking a leak. Choji and shikamaru we're -to our shame- kicking our ass pretty bad. "I'm really good, it's naruto being shitty" I threw the chips on sasuke's head. Choji laughed while shikamaru sighed. "Guys I have a new chick" Kiba came walking in. "Again?" he yelled something but everyone ignored kiba. No one likes to actually listen to kiba's stories about his 'bitches and other bitches' "She's the one, I'm sure" "Kiba no one cares"

"that wasn't that bad right?" Sasuke turned his head and ignored me. "Admit it" He didn't. "sasuke" He looked at me. "why did you want me to come here" "To be my slave" "I'm serious" He ignored me. "Do you like me?" "No" "yes you do" "No" "I know you do" "I don't, screw off naruto" I took his hand and slammed him against the wall. "Sasuke first you make me all confused by liking me first and then you deny it, I'm trying really hard to get you to see me as more" Sasuke looked down. "I didn't like you first" "You kept drawing me, and you watched me sport, you helped me, you kissed me back, you huggen me back, you-" "Stop it!" He looked at me while I still had his hands pinned up above his head. "Why do you think it's a bad think to love?" "All the people you love will eventually leave"  
I let his hands go. He tried to leave but I kept pushing him against the wall. "I'll never leave sasuke" "Liar" "I swear" "Liar" "Okay I may die, sometime, but I'll stay until then" "Oh so you can die young? like my parents and every fucking person in my life! I'm like a black cat naruto" This really got me pissed. Because he thought like that. He could look at himself like that. He hated himself like that. He believed, I'm weak like that. "I don't fucking care what you say or what you are asshole! I'll stay anyway, I'll never leave, If I die you die, and if you die I die and then we'll stay together as spirits and if you'll leave me then I'll start hunting you, I'll stay"  
He looked me in my eyes. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. He glared, but he looked like he was about to cry. It was like we we're in our own world. I smiled calmly now, still intimidating. "Can I kiss you now?"  
"No" I Thought for a minute. "I really don't care what you say" I softly let my nose touch his. "You're not going to push me away?" I knew I was asking for it but I wanted him to realize. "I hate you" I smiled and pecked his lips. "i'll take that as a no" I took his face in both hands while I pushed my lips on his. He opened his mouth and slip his tongue in my mouth. He said he didn't want me kissing him, but now that I did he didn't know how quick he should kiss back. One of my hands came into his neck, the other stayed on his cheek. I softly pulled back and we laid down on the bed. I kissed him again. And again. And again. Untill midnight, we kissed. and I pecked his lips, and sometimes his nose, or eye, which he hates. But eventually I'd just kiss him. Kiss him to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

"why not? haven't you been walking after me for all this time? Isn't this what you wanted, why you became friends with us, why you kept asking me out?" I looked down. I don't like hurting people, and believe me hurting this girl was even harder than hurting just people. " That's true bu-" "But what? You suddenly don't like me anymore? Do you know how bad I need someone to hold me naruto? how can you just say no while you were the only one giving me the feeling I could lean on someone? giving me the feeling I would always be loved" At this time I was thinking about sasuke. With every word she said, I thought about sasuke, how bad that might sound. So the what I said might not have been a surprise, it was obvious. "Didn't you like sasuke, or more like love, for ever and ever" "I do! or did or whatever! but I really came to like you, you'd be good for me unlike him" My smile was by now sad, but powerful, I had made up my mind. Once naruto uzumaki makes up his mind nothing can stop him. He knows what he wants. "Sakura do you want to know why sasuke won't be good for you, why he's not your soul mate nor am I?" She gave me a questioning look. "Because he's too good for me" "No, because you can only have one soul mate" "How do you mean?" " I mean that I'm gay for sasuke, and he's totally swept away by my charm.. I mean it isn't your fault it wasn't meant to be but falling in love with two gay guys? wow" Tears shot in her eyes. I didn't even wanted it to sound so harsh. It did, and I knew it. But I hadn't planned it that way. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean it's not like we don't like you because you're not beautiful but it's more because we like ea-" "Naruto you can't talk this right with your half assed niceties" sakura mumbled before running off.  
I stood still on my place. trying to figure out what just happened. "Who ever said you could tell them" I almost got an heart attack just my sasuke talking to me. "I'm not a liar" He sighed. "You're an asshole" "What? It's not like it'll change much!" "It will, on top of that didn't you want friends? this is not the way to get friends" I pouted "I've got you right?" "whatever do what you want" He mumbled walking off. He's really pissed. Trying to ignore me and shit. I'm not taking his shit. "tree or house?!" I yelled through the hall. He didn't response, he simply smirked. That was a start. I knew he knew how much I know him. I sighed and started walking outside. His car was gone. I pouted and walked to his house. I rang the bell around 30 times before he opened it. Which tells you more about how fast and much I ring the bell. "Jo" I said. "Don't get all casual on me dope" I chuckled and walked after him. "Aren't you supposed to be happy I gave up on sakura for you?" I mumbled suborn. He didn't replie but seemed to be thinking about it. For a while actually and I just looked at his face. "Maybe" He mumbled after all that and started making dinner. "But you know, you want to get rid of fangirls, I'm a loser anyway, I don't want my new friends being asses so I don't see your problem" He looked at me with a glare. " I really wanted to do something extreme for once you know.. Going really badass I don't give a shit" I laughed. "You wanted to go badass?" He glared at me. "I'll call sakura, tomorrow we'll do ' something badass we don't give a shit' okay?" He glared at me and blushed. "nevermind" I laughed "I'm serious!" I took my phone out of my pocket.

"She didn't mind." "so?" "Let's come out tomorrow" "god that sounds gay, I aint coming out" "You'll come out of my ass eventually" "No No I won't" "So you don't mind me being on top?" "shut up or I'll kill you" "I know you won't" He let out an annoyed sigh. "Hey sasuke" He looked at me. "Let's have sex tonight" He hit me "Don't say stuff like that!" "Awh but!" "No but!" "Your bud?" "what?" "let's do it in your bud" I chuckled at sasuke's face. "Fuck you I'm leaving" I laughed and ran after him into the bedroom. Knowing me, I'd get what I wanted. Knowing him, it wouldn't be easy.


	20. Final

"SASUKE!" I could already hear sasuke's fangirls scream from miles away. "what?" He asked irritated while holding my hand. "Iew why are holding hands with 'that'" Oh thank you. "Fuck you, shut up about my boyfriend" He walked on while I laughed a little. "so where's your big bang?" "bigbang" he pulled up his eyebrow. "yeah you know the big coming out of the closet shit" I threw my arm around of him. He glared at me "I think letting you fucking hug me is enough" "Come on dude I always hug you" We walked into the cafetaria. "Okay that might be the case when we're at home but we're at school" "I know you're planning on kissing me in front of everyone" "Shut the fuck up" I grinned at him while he pushed my arm off him. "Sasuke you're an asshole you know that" "You're an idiot" "I love you to" He hit my head with a glare on his face. "Sasuke's is embarrassed" I sang. "Just do it" "what?" "Kiss me" I let out a short yell. I stood on the table took sasuke's hand to pull him up and pushed my lips on his. I opened my mouth while he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I moved my hand to his waist and his jaw. Our noses softly touched before we pulled apart. We didn't look away, he tried to glare at me, I grinned at him. "Everyone is looking" "I don't give a fuck" "nor do I" I heard yelling girls around me. "I have the feeling I'm going to get killed" "Have fun running" I grinned and looked to my side. Fuck. I laughed and started running away from all sasuke's fangirls yelling stuff about that they should have kissed him and blablabla. I was just laughing. Laughing and running for my life. "Screw you jerk!" I yelled before running out of the cafetaria.

"sasuke I know you're in that tree" I heard him chuckle. I climbed in the tree and sat on the branch next to his. I pecked his lips. "Everyone will hate us now" "everyone already did" I laughed a little and pushed my hand through his hair. "It sounds pretty awesome, people leaving us alone in the break, beating bitches up because we're gay" He chuckled. "sitting under this tree or in it, fucking you so hard your ass will blee-" "Stop it right there" "sorry just telling you how happy I am" "I don't want to know how happy you are" 'Because you're emo" "I just don't like happy things" "But you like me"  
He looked away while his face showed a tint of red, I took his face and kissed him again.

_The End 3 _

_Thank you for reading 3 and sticking with me this whole, long, story ^^ _

_You're awesome! 3 _


End file.
